gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballistic Equipment Mk II
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. Ballistic Equipment Mk II is gear appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online. The gear was added to GTA Online as part of the Doomsday heist update. As of the Cybercrisis update, it becomes a purchasable and usable gear in Freemode. Description ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ballistic Equipment Mk II is the next generation of the regular Ballistic Equipment. During the Heist Setup Rescue Agent 14 of Act III of The Doomsday Heist and its finale, The Doomsday Scenario, several of Avon Hertz's goons are seen wearing a Ballistic Equipment Mk II. As of the Cybercrisis update, players can research and purchase Ballistic Equipment at the Coil Laborathory, which is still based on the first version of the suit, but it has a ski mask with a skull on it, in tandem with a bulletproof helmet. Effects Whenever the player equips Ballistic Equipment, they may experience a protection boost to survive heavy gunfire. Even if the body armor is "absent", the wearer becomes more resilient to bullet damage. However, they suffer a reduction in their walking speed (slightly faster than when walking on muddy surfaces), they cannot enter vehicles, interiors and cannot perform an evasive roll. Similarly, they can survive up to four rocket hits, at the cost of having an extremely low health. Wearers of the suit will have the standard health regeneration while wearing the suit, although it will be extremely slow proportionate to health, due to the increased amount of health and inability to take cover due to weapon chosen in the Lab (the Minigun, the Widowmaker or the Railgun) with unlimited ammo gained by equipping the suit. The wearer will not be able to access their snacks, either, although they can still pick up and eat snacks dropped by enemies. Additionally, the wearer can not swim in waters, lakes, rivers, or oceans. Should the player reach the waters will result as an instant death, thus destroying the equipment. The wearer can become completely invisible and activate the off-radar by turning the cloaking mode on. Unlike Cliffford Mercenaries, player can't shoot while the stealth-mode is activated. Other players can clearly hear the noise and see thermal signature of the gear. The suit requires a lot of energy so it overheat if the stealth-mode is on for too long: after 2 minutes in the mode it switches off automatically back to the normal mode. After switching back the cooling process begins (Cooling time depends on the time spent in the cloaking mode: 2 minutes - 20 seconds). Player can't move or shoot while the gear is cooling. When the cooling is over, the player can use the capabilities of the suit again and return to the Stells-mode. VIP work, MC contracts and freeroam challenges cannot be activated with the suit on, and if the player manages to start one of said activities with the equipment applied, then the equipment will be automatically removed. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' CliffordJuggernaut-GTAO.png|Cliffford Mercenary wearing the Ballistic Equipment Mk II. BallisticEquipm2-shop.png|''Ballistic Equipment Mk II'' on Coil Labs USA. Equipment2 icon.png|''Ballistic Equipment Mk II''s map icon. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Gunrunning update, players requires research in their labs to unlock this item at Coil Labs USA, for $2,420,000. **After purchasing it, player can request the gear via the interaction menu and selecting the corresponding item, for $10,000. A message will indicate that a crate drop will be deployed near the player's location. If the player dies or discards it, they will have a cool down of 20 minutes until they can request another crate. Links *Creator: darkbleeter Category:Article stubs